PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Lung recipients suffer from shorter life spans and higher rejection rates when compared to other solid organ recipients. For a program project focused on the mechanisms of lung transplant rejection an Administrative Core is proposed with three specific aims: (1) to organize regular communication between three projects and the microsurgical core (2) to maximize the use of fiscal resources and (3) to assemble a scientific advisory committee. The Administrative Core will consist of a core leader, an administrative assistant and biostatistician, who will provide statistical support for each of the projects. The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to leverage the intellectual and financial resources of the individual projects to maximize scientific productivity.